1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for verifying the authenticity of a bank check at the time the check is presented for deposit or cashing, by comparing both the account data and the individualized payee data appearing on the face of the check with account data and individualized payee data added to the check, at the time the check was issued. A positive comparison comprises the content of the first and second sets of data being identical, and results in a verification of authenticity of the check and an authorization to pay, while the detection of any differences between the first and second sets of data will result in a non-verification signal being communicated to the site where the check is presented for deposit or cashing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As early as 1993, the American Bankers Association and the National Retail Federation sponsored an inter-industry task force, known as the Bank Check Fraud Task Force, for the purpose of examining a variety of possible solutions to the ever increasing problem associated with check fraud. The task force developed, among other solutions, a data sharing program for closed accounts. This program is designed to prevent people, who have outstanding checks due to retailers, from opening new accounts. For example, participating financial institutions report all checking accounts closed, for cause, to a central data base called Checks Systems. This central data base transmits the closed account information to the shared check authorization network (SCAN) data base. Participating banks use the SCAN information before opening new accounts, to detect repeat offenders. A participating bank can also use MICR information from a check presented with the applicant""s driver""s license number to check the SCAN file for any previous bad account activity.
Other attempts to solve the problems of check fraud include electronic check presentment, which is an electronic/paper method of expediting check collection. Participating banks exchange check payment information before physically presenting the checks for payment. The depository bank captures payment information from the MICR line of incoming checks and immediately transmits the information electronically to the paying bank. Later, the depository bank sends the actual check according to its normal paper deadline. During check posting, the paying bank identifies checks that should be returned and immediately notifies the depository bank. Supporters of this system believe that it speeds up processing, controls cost and reduces fraud by providing early notification of return items.
Another preventative measure directed to the avoiding of losses from fraudulent check presentation includes xe2x80x9cpositive payxe2x80x9d, which allows a company and its bank to work together to detect check fraud by identifying items presented for payment that the company did not issue. In the typical case, the company electronically transmits to the bank a list of all checks issued on a particular date. The bank verifies the check received for payment against that list and pays only those items on the list. The system further allows the bank to reject checks that exceed a specific dollar amount or checks that carry dates that have long past (stale checks). The bank investigates rejected checks to find out if the items are fraudulent or in error. The bank only pays exception items which are approved directly by the issuing company.
Yet another preventive measure is termed xe2x80x9creverse positive payxe2x80x9d and is similar to xe2x80x9cpositive payxe2x80x9d but comprises a somewhat reversed processed. In practice, the issuing company, rather than the bank, maintains a list of the checks issued on a given date or over a given period. When the checks are presented for payment and clear through the Federal Reserve System, the Federal Reserve prepares a file of the check""s account number, serial number and dollar amount and sends the file to the bank. The bank then sends the file to the issuing company, and the company compares the information received from its bank with its internal records. The company then informs the bank as to which checks match its internal information and the bank pays only those verified check items. Subsequently, the bank researches the checks that do not match, corrects any misreads or encoding errors, and determines if any items are fraudulent. The bank pays only xe2x80x9ctruexe2x80x9d exceptions that can be reconciled with the company""s files.
While the attempts, of the type set forth above are primarily applicable to prevent check fraud at the institutional level, there is still a need to protect the payor as well as retail establishments, at the retail level. More specifically, there is a need for a system designed and structured to protect companies or other payors, against check fraud, when the checks are subsequently presented for redemption at any of a large number of the banks or check cashing agencies. It is of course recognized that one or more systems do exist, wherein the bank, check cashing agency, or retail establishment use conventional telephone communication with a central data base for purposes of determining if adequate funds are available to cover the check presented. However such a system, while most applicable for use by certain retail establishments, does not protect against attempts to fraudulently alter either the payee or the value of the check. Also, known systems of the type set forth above are time consuming, and not particularly useful when a bank or other cashing agency is presented with a large number of checks over a short period of time, such as in the case of payroll checks.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for a system and accompanying method to easily, quickly and efficiently accomplish verification of the authenticity of checks at the time the check is presented for payment or deposit. Such an improved system should be capable of withholding authorization for payment of the check until individualized payee data, comprising payee identification and value of the check, is compared with and accurately corresponds to the payee identification and value of the check, as intended and as originally printed on the bank check by the issuing company or payor. Such an improved system and method should also be capable of taking advantage of modern day computer and electronic communication facilities and thereby significantly reduce or eliminate any delay in accomplishing verification of check authenticity and authorization for payment at the site where the check is presented for deposit or cashing. In addition, such an improved system and accompanying method may also include communication with a central data system of the type associated with the existing automatic teller machine (ATM) networks for purpose of isolating or suspending funds of the payor in an amount at least equivalent to the value of the checks being issued.
The present invention is directed towards a system and an accompanying method for the processing of bank checks or other negotiable instruments in a manner which eliminates or significantly reduces the problems associated with check fraud. Check fraud of the type referred to herein includes, but is not limited to, alteration of the check by changing the payee and/or the value of the check from that originally intended by the person or company that issued the bank check. The system and method of the present invention, while particularly adaptable for use by companies periodically issuing a relatively large number of checks, such as payroll checks, is also readily adaptable for use in the prevention of check fraud involving personal checks which may be typically presented for redemption or for payment of goods or services at a retail establishment.
More specifically, an individual, company or other entity representing the payor includes at least one terminal, hereinafter referred to as an xe2x80x9cissuing terminalxe2x80x9d, which comprises sufficient processing capabilities to store and integrate various data. The issuing terminal further includes input facilities preferably in the form of both a scanner assembly, which may comprise an optical scanner or other electronic reader, and a manual keyboard. In addition, a printer may be associated directly with the issuing terminal, so as to produce receipts and/or hard copies of the information or data regarding the one or more checks issued. It is emphasized that for purposes of clarity, the system and method of the present invention will be described with regard to the preparation and processing of a single bank check. However, it should be obvious that any number of such bank checks could be identically processed, such as when a company is preparing a number of payroll checks for any given pay period.
In initially preparing to issue a check, personnel at the issuing terminal preferably optically scan or electronically read the pre-printed account data appearing on the check, wherein such account data normally includes an account number, check number, bank routing number, etc. Along with the account data, individualized payee data is entered into the issuing terminal, either manually, such as by using the associated keyboard or by any other applicable means. Alternatively, the issuing terminal and the associated scanner assembly can be structured and/or have sufficient capabilities to also electronically read or identify the individualized payee data, which would be printed on the face of the bank check by computer, printer or other known or specifically modified hardware, such as by establishing a direct link or integral configuration between the issuing terminal of the present invention, and the facilities, such as a specific payroll software program, which are provided for the generation of the checks and/or account record keeping. In this situation the keyboard and associated printer, while available for other functions, would not be required to manually enter the aforementioned individualized payee data from the face of the check, as the initial entry and/or generation of the information for initial placement on the check can also serve to enter the information into the issuing terminal. It should also be noted that the issuing terminal could include scanning equipment, as part of its associated scanner assembly, which is structurally designed to function in a manner similar to the equipment used to xe2x80x9cswipexe2x80x9d credit cards, and need not be an elaborate computer processor system. By virtue of such scanning techniques, both the account data as well as the payee data could be integrated into the processor and memory of the issuing terminal electronically, utilizing the scanning equipment having such xe2x80x9cswipexe2x80x9d capabilities, and if necessary an associated key pad. Whether automatically or manually entered into the issuing terminal, the individualized payee data preferably includes the identity of the payee as well as the dollar amount or intended value of the bank check. Once entered, the processing facilities at the issuing terminal and the associated memory thereof, would serve to integrate the account data with the individualized payee data and thereby establish what may be referred to as a first set of data.
Once established, the first set of data is communicated by any applicable means to a processing center typically located remote from the issuing terminal. The processing center includes sufficient processing and computer facilities to accomplish at least initial or temporary storage of the first set of data for later processing in a manner which will assure the absence of check fraud, as will be explained in greater detail hereinafter.
At least one of a preferably large number of xe2x80x9ccashing terminalsxe2x80x9d is preferably located at a number of different banks, check cashing agencies and other establishments, including retail establishments, where the bank check may be presented for redemption. The cashing terminal also preferably includes sufficient input facilities to establish what may be referred to as a second set of data. The second set of data is more specifically defined by both the account data as well as individualized payee data, which appears on the face of the check being presented for redemption. Using the cashing terminal, personnel to whom the bank check was presented for redemption, would enter the account data, preferably by optically scanning or otherwise electronically reading the pre-printed account data appearing on the bank check. In addition, at least a portion of the individualized payee data would also be entered, preferably manually through the use of a keyboard, keypad or like facilities, wherein the customized payee data entered would include at least the dollar amount or value appearing on the face of the check. Accordingly, once the account data, and at least a portion of the customized payee data, is integrated into the cashing terminal, thereby establishing the aforementioned second set of data, the second set of data would be communicated to the processing center. Once received by the processing center, a central processing unit or other processing facilities, remote from or integral with the cashing terminal and/or issuing terminal would perform a comparison process between the content of the first set of data received from the issuing terminal and the content of the second set data received from the cashing terminal. A positive comparison would comprise the content of both the first and second sets of data being identical, in that the account data as well as at least the value of the check and possibly the identification of the payee appearing on the face of the check presented for redemption, would identically correspond to the same information which defines the first set of data supplied to the processing center by the issuing terminal. To the contrary, a negative comparison would result when, for example, the individualized payee data appearing on the face of the check presented for redemption has a value greater than or different from the value of that check supplied by the issuing terminal and initially stored in the processing center prior to comparison. The computer or processing facilities at the processing center would then generate either a verification signal or non-verification signal, which would be communicated directly to the cashing terminal. Upon receipt of a verification signal, personnel at the site of the cashing terminal would be authorized to redeem the check in terms of allowing its deposit, or exchanging it for cash. However, the receipt of a non-verification signal would prevent authorized redemption of the presented check and require further processing either by the processing center or the personnel at the site where the cashing terminal is located.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the system and method of the present invention comprises a modification of the content of the first set of data, which is determined at the issuing terminal or site and the second set of data, which is determined at the issuing terminal or site. As with the above described preferred embodiment, the first set of data preferably includes account data and payee data. However, the second set of data generated at the cashing terminal or site may comprise only the account data of the bank check when presented for redemption. The account data defining the second set of data can be determined and/or generated by optically or electronically reading the account data appearing on the bank check. This account data, defining the second set of data, is communicated to the central processing center and the central processing unit associated therewith. The account data defining the second of data is then compared with only a portion of the first set of data; namely the account data on the bank check as determined as being part of the first set of data previously communicated to the processing center. When the account data of the second set of data is identical to the account data of the first set of data the result will be a positive comparison. A negative comparison will result when the account data of the second set of data is not identical to the account data portion of the first set of data.
Subsequent to the comparison of the first and second sets of data, as set forth above, the processing center and the central processing unit associated therewith will communicate xe2x80x9cauthenticating dataxe2x80x9d to the cashing terminal or site. The authenticating data is xe2x80x9cvariablexe2x80x9d at least to the extent that the content thereof will vary depending upon the determination of a positive comparison or a negative comparison between the first and second sets of data. Accordingly, the authenticating data, upon the determination of a positive comparison between the account data of the first and second sets of data will comprise at least a portion of the payee data. More specifically, upon determination of a positive comparison, the monetary amount of the check and/or the identity of the payee of the check, as determined at the issuing site, will be communicated to the cashing site. Once received at the cashing site, the communicated portion of the payee data will be compared with a corresponding portion of the payee data appearing on the bank check when it is presented for redemption. If the amounts are identical, personnel at the cashing site will thereby be authorized to redeem the check for cash or deposit. Naturally, discrepancies between the monetary value of the bank check or the identity of the payee of the bank check as determined at the issuing site, from those portions of the payee data appearing on the bank check when presented for redemption at the cashing site, will result in a refusal to redeem the bank check.
The absence of a requirement to include the payee data in the second set of data will facilitate the processing of the check at the cashing site or terminal. More specifically, personnel at the cashing site or terminal will not be responsible for entering, reading, generating, etc. any portion of the payee data appearing on the bank check. Instead, a direct comparison with the portion of the payee data communicated from the processing site, defining the authenticating data, with a corresponding portion of the payee data appearing on the bank check at the time of redemption, can be quickly and easily accomplished.
Additional features of the system and method of the present invention, applicable for use with each of the above described preferred embodiments, may include the issuing of an individual access code to the company or other entity representing the payor. In addition to other features associated with access code, to be described hereinafter, the access code can be used to link the payor and the payor""s checks to the processing center. By way of example, in situations where a check was presented by a cashing terminal to the processing center that resulted in a negative comparison, either the processing center or the site of the cashing terminal at which the check was presented could contact the personnel at the issuing terminal or issuing site and request specific authorization by requesting both specific account data and individualized payee data of a given check number. In doing so the authenticity of the information provided by the issuing company or payor could be verified by first receiving and accepting the aforementioned identifying access code, representative of the payor. Use of the access code may also occur in specialized situations when, for example, one or more bank checks properly issued by the payor were inadvertently not registered with the processing center. Accordingly, data relating to an xe2x80x9cunregisteredxe2x80x9d check presented by a cashing terminal to the processing center would result in a negative comparison, since there would be no record of the check being issued. Verification of a valid issued check could therefore be accomplished through use of the identifying access code as set forth above.
In addition to the above, the implementation of the system and method of the present invention may also include communication with a central data system of the type associated with the various automatic teller machine (ATM) networks existing throughout the country. In operation, upon completion of the issuing of the one or more bank checks by the issuing terminal, the first set of data, including both the account data and at least a portion or all of the individualized payee data, would be communicated to the central data system. The central data system would thereafter suspend or isolate funds in an equal amount to the value of the issued check. Similarly, when a check is presented for redemption and payment or deposit of the check is authorized, communication could be received from either the site of the cashing terminal or alternately from the processing center to debit the amount of the redeemed check from the suspended or isolated funds. Other data associated with the individual redeemed check could also be registered and stored in memory for subsequent communication to the issuing terminal or payor including check number identification of the payee, etc. The suspension or isolation of the funds from the account on which the one or more bank checks are drawn would further serve as security against check fraud, in that any check presented for redemption and drawn on an account of the payor would not be debited against the suspended or isolated funds, unless such check was first registered with the processing center in accordance with the system and method of the present invention, as set forth above.
Additional modifications are also contemplated and may be included in certain preferred embodiments of the system and method of the present invention. Such additional modifications include situations where the check being prepared at the issuing terminal includes portions of the data, particular the payee data, which are not specifically determined. By way of example, the issuer can insert the amount on the check as xe2x80x9can amount not to exceed $250.00xe2x80x9d Two possible alterations can occur when a portion of the payee data has been deemed to be xe2x80x9cnot to exceed, etcxe2x80x9d. The first alteration can be to increase the amount, for example; from $250.00-$500.00. The second alteration can be to change the payee data to an exact amount. However, once the exact amount has been input it cannot be altered again. Once the amount changes from xe2x80x9can amount not to exceed, etc.xe2x80x9d to an exact amount, it cannot be altered thereafter. Related modifications may include the inclusion on the bank check of a specific or determined amount wherein the payee identity has not yet been established. For example, the payee may be indicated as xe2x80x9ccashxe2x80x9d. In such an instance the user can add the payees name at a later date when the information becomes available. Alternatively, the assignment of the check can remain as cash. When the bank check is presented at the cashing terminal it would indicate whether it was assigned to xe2x80x9ccashxe2x80x9d or whether the payee identification information has been entered at the issuing terminal.
Yet other modifications included in the system and method of the present invention contemplates that certain bank checks can be cancelled out of the system. Again by way of example, if a check is misplaced, or stolen, the payor can cancel the check at the issuing terminal. If the payor has access to the Internet the check can be cancelled on the appropriate website or through customized and authorized accounting/check writing software. The system can be used to cancel a check and issue a new check but not alter the existing information on a previously issued check. The issuer will be able to communicate with the processing center and cancel the given check. However, the issuance of a new check will have either be done manually at the issuing terminal or by computer software. Similarly, the system further includes xe2x80x9cstop paymentxe2x80x9d procedures. When a check is entered at the cashing terminal, appropriate personnel will be notified that a stop payment order has been issued for that check, preferably but not necessarily by communicating the order to the processing center. Also in any of the above embodiments and/or modifications, a check can be post dated, when it is prepared at the issuing terminal. As is commonly practiced, the bank check can not be cashed or otherwise redeemed until the established date.
Further, and preferably as practiced with all of the included preferred embodiments and modifications of the present invention, once the first set of data has been established and communicated to the processing center, the amount or payee identification information can not be altered. An exception to this would be instances, as set forth above, where it is determined that the amount is not to exceed $250.00, etc. and/or where the payee identification data indicates the assignment of the check is to cash. Moreover, if it is determined at the cashing terminal that a legitimate check was not registered such as by the first set of data not being communicated to the processing center, the first set of data can be re-transmitted from the issuing terminal. In such instances, none of the existing account or payee data can be altered.
Additional modifications which are contemplated in the system and method of the present invention include activities and procedures of the cashing terminal. Such modifications include, by way of example only, that personnel at the one or more cashing terminals will be assigned an authorized access code. Authorized personnel when entering the system would then be required to log in the authorized access code in order that procedures relating to the system and method of the present invention can be performed.
If a check has been damaged and is unable to be scanned optically, electronically, etc., the cashing terminal will be able to input manually certain portions or all of the data appearing on the bank check. Such data may include routing number, account number, check number as well as manually inputting the payee identification information and/or monetary value or amount of the bank check. When a positive comparison has been determined, such as at the processing center, the check will be canceled out of the system. This will ensure that no duplicate checks with the same information can be cashed.
Additional modifications contemplated by the system and method of the present invention may include the occurrence of a negative comparison at the cashing terminal. If it is determined that the bank check has not been entered into the system and is not fraudulent, the personnel of the processing center can communicate with the payor/issuing terminal by means of e-mail, text messaging, etc. If the payor receives a text message, response can be made by re-transmitting the first set of data to the processing center. If the payor is contacted by telephone the appropriate access code of the payor would be entered preferably by inputting it into the issuing terminal and/or the telephone keypad. After the proper payor access code has been established, personnel of the processing center can convey to the payor, the appropriate data of the check. At that time, the payor/issuer can agree that the information being conveyed is correct and thereby authorize the check to be redeemed. If the issuer/payor is notified by e-mail of the failure to register the first set of data at the processing center, the payor/issuer can use a secured website to correct the problem by re-transmitting the first set of data of the bank check in question. For security reasons verbal conveyance of an access code of the payor to the processing center, while possible, is not recommended.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.